(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a control system of a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a control system of a vehicle and a control method thereof for energy recovery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An electrically powered vehicle refers to a vehicle in which a drive motor receives power supplied from a battery and then produces driving torque using the supplied power. Examples of electrically powered vehicles include an electric vehicle in which all driving torque is produced by a drive motor, and a hybrid vehicle in which some of the driving torque is produced by a drive motor.
Generally, when coasting due to inertia, the electrically powered vehicle operates the drive motor as a generator so as to retrieve inertia energy, and charges the power produced from the drive motor to a battery. That is, the electrically powered vehicle allows power to be recovered from inertia energy by setting coasting torque (i.e., negative torque) associated with a vehicle speed to the drive motor when coasting. However, since the coasting torque does not reflect road conditions under which the vehicle is driven, energy recovery efficiency of the coasting system may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.